


Through Sickness and Health

by GayceVentura



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Kinda, M/M, good ending, heart ache, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22643944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayceVentura/pseuds/GayceVentura
Summary: There was something wrong with Robin. Theo couldn’t put his finger on it, but he knew something was wrong. The taller boy would barely talk to anyone at school, picked at his food without really eating, and shied away from Theo’s affection. This all made the smaller boy scared. Was Robin having regrets on his decision to leave his family? Was he pulling away from Theo to ease the breakup? The boy didn’t know, but he was going to get to the bottom of this.
Relationships: Theo Putnam/Robin Goodfellow
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Through Sickness and Health

There was something wrong with Robin. Theo couldn’t put his finger on it, but he knew something was wrong. The taller boy would barely talk to anyone at school, picked at his food without really eating, and shied away from Theo’s affection. This all made the smaller boy scared. Was Robin having regrets on his decision to leave his family? Was he pulling away from Theo to ease the breakup? The boy didn’t know, but he was going to get to the bottom of this. 

When the boyfriends got home, the first thing Robin did was run upstairs to their room and shut the door. Theo frowned, the walk home went fairly ok. Robin responded softly every now and then, and he held his boyfriend's hand loosely. Sighing, the smaller boy dropped his backpack by the door and made his way upstairs. 

His bedroom door didn't budge when Theo went to open it, letting him know Robin had locked it. Frowning heavily, the smaller boy put his ear to the door, listening to what his boyfriend was doing. He could hear Robin coughing, sniffling, and sneezing. Was his boyfriend sick? Was that what was going on? No, Theo thought to himself, Robin would have told him, wouldn’t he?

“Robin, are you ok?” Theo asked through the door.

He could hear the taller boy shuffle something around. “I’m fine Theo, could you just...give me some space?” He asked.

Theo felt a sharp pain coming from his chest. “Oh...ok yea. That’s...that’s fine, I can do that.”

The last thing the smaller boy heard from the room was a sad sigh, and he made his way downstairs. He wasn’t going to cry. He told himself that he wouldn’t, but the pain in his chest kept growing. He sat down on the couch, and the tears fell. Hugging a pillow to his chest, he grabbed his phone and called Roz. 

After the third ring, the girl picked up. “Hey Theo, what’s going on?”

The boy sniffled, trying to keep his tears at bay. “Roz, can I come over?”

“Oh honey, of course! What’s wrong?” Concern dripped from her voice.

“Can I just tell you when I get there?” Theo asked.

Quickly agreeing, the friends hung up. The boy went to put his shoes on, and as he opened the door, he heard steps coming down the stairs. Panicked that Robin would see him crying, the smaller boy rushed out the door, slamming it in the process. Without looking back to his house, he made the trek to Roz’s place.

\---

Roz threw open her door when she saw Theo walk up her driveway. Theo had gotten ahold of his emotions, but that strength left him as he was enveloped in his friend's hug. Tears streaming down his face, Roz escorted the boy into her home, and sat him down on her couch. The girl rushed up to her room, grabbing her comforter, and ran back down the stairs. She wrapped up Theo in the blanket, and then her arms.

“Alright honey, tell me why you’re so broken up.” The girl said softly.

Theo took a minute to control his emotions. Wiping his eyes, he told her everything. How Robin was acting at school, how he was acting the past few days, and lastly, how he acted when they got home. By the end of his story, he was heaving from trying to keep his emotions in check. Roz, on the other hand, was absolutely livid. No one treated her boy like this. But she had to control her emotions, because Theo needed her.

The small boy sniffled. “Is he going to break up with me Roz?”

Roz smiled sadly and hugged her friend tightly. “I don’t know honey. I don’t want to tell you wrong, and make you sadder or get your hopes up. I think you just need to talk to him.”

Theo sighed sadly. “I know, but I don’t want to go back tonight.”

Roz looked at the clock on her wall, it was already 7pm. Roz looked back to Theo and smiled softly. “It’s late, and it’s Friday night. Why don’t you call your dad and ask if you can stay the night? My dad’s out of town this weekend, so he wouldn’t care.”

Theo smiled softly and nodded. After getting the ok from his dad, the two friends tried to lighten the situation. For the rest of the night, they watched movies and gossiped. Roz tried to keep Theo’s mind off of his boyfriend, but she knew he was always in the back of the boy’s mind. She could tell by the sadness in his eyes when she left the room. She knew that she couldn’t do much to help the boy, but for now, she could keep him smiling.

\---

Saturday rolled around quickly, and soon enough, Theo had to leave to go home. Roz saw him off with an order to call her if anything happened, good or bad. He agreed, and made his way back to his house. When he got to his front porch, he saw his dad’s truck was gone. Sighing, he opened his front door and kicked off his shoes. Turning around, shock ran through his body. He had expected Robin to be upstairs, but the boy was lying on the couch asleep, with his shirt off and a blanket by his feet.

Theo sighed quietly and sat down on the couch. He frowned when he noticed sweat covering his boyfriend’s body. He placed his hand on Robin’s chest, only to jerk it back to his body. His boyfriend was burning up! Running into the kitchen, he yanked open the freezer and grabbed two cold packs. Rushing back to the living room, Theo placed one cold pack on Robin’s chest, and one behind his head. The packs made Robin jerk awake, but he quickly sighed at the cool feeling on his hot skin.

Robin glanced up at his boyfriend, and smiled shyly. “Hi Theo.”

The smaller boy frowned at his boyfriend. “Is this why you’ve been acting weird lately. Because you’re sick?”

Robin nodded slightly, and Theo sighed. “Why didn’t you just tell me Robin?

“I didn’t want you to worry.” His voice was horse as he answered his boyfriend.

Theo scoffed. “Do you know how you made me feel? Robin you made me cry my eyes out yesterday! I thought you were going to break up with me!” He yelled at his boyfriend, who flinched at his tone. “Communication is the key to a healthy relationship Robin! You can’t do this to me!”

By the end of his rant, the smaller boy was once more shedding tears. Robin sighed sadly and sat up slowly, wrapping his arms around his smaller boyfriend. He apologized immensely, and spoke sweet words into Theo’s ear to calm him down. After a few minutes of quiet crying from the smaller boy, he finally got ahold of his emotions, and sniffled. 

“I forgive you Robin, but please don't do this to me again.” He said into Robin’s chest.

The taller boy nodded, and went to speak up, but got cut off by a round of vicious coughs. Theo laid his boyfriend back onto the couch and put the cold packs back on his body. Robin was shaking and absolutely burning up. His breaths were coming out in gasps, and the coughing continued. Theo didn’t know what to do. His boyfriend was a Hobgoblin, and Theo doubted that human remedies would help him.

“Robin, do you know what will help you?” The smaller boy asked concerned.

The Hobgoblin shook his head. “No, normally when I got sick, Circe would say a spell, touch my arm, and I would be better.”

Theo frowned and placed a kiss on his boyfriend’s head. He grabbed his phone and called Sabrina, hoping she would answer. She picked up almost immediately. “Theo? What’s up?”

“Sabrina, Robin’s sick and I don’t know how to help him.” He said in a panic.

“Alright Theo, hold on, I’ll be right over!” With that, she hung up.

Not even 5 minutes later, Sabrina showed up on his doorstep. Rushing into the living room, she was quickly followed by her aunt Hilda. Hilda let out a small ‘oh no’ when she caught sight of Robin, and rushed to his side. The boy had fallen asleep, but was tossing and turning on the couch. Hilda touched his forehead and let out a gasp.

“Oh, this is not good. He is very sick.” She said worried.

Theo frowned, “Can you help him Hilda?”

The older witch pursed her lips and nodded. “I do believe so, but we’ll have to act quickly. Hobgoblins can’t take human medicine, so I’ll need you and Sabrina to grab a few things from my greenhouse. 

Sabrina and Theo nodded. Hilda gave them a list of herbs they needed to grab, and off they went. Sabrina went to grab Elderberry syrup and Echinacea root, while Theo grabbed a jar of dragons blood and bandages. Once they had the ingredients, they quickly made their way back to Theo’s house. Hilda had placed new cold packs onto Robin’s body, and had set up a mortar bowl. 

Hilda quickly took the ingredients from the two friends and placed them into the mortar. She ground them all up into a paste and spread a heap of the mixture onto the bandages. She then placed one bandage onto Robin’s head, one on each of his legs, and one on his stomach. Once she was done, she turned to the two younger friends.

“I’ve done all I can. Now we wait.” She said with a small smile.

It took four hours for any signs of improvement. Hilda had to leave, but Sabrina stayed with Theo. Over the hours, Sabrina had called in the fright club, and Harvey and Roz showed up. They couldn’t bear to see Theo in this much pain. The first sign of improvements were Robin’s fever breaking. His breathing returned to almost normal, and the sweat dried from his body. 

Theo held his boyfriend's hand the entire time, and noticed the fever break. The fright club shared an excited smile when Theo told them, and the mood in the room shifted. From then on out, it was smiles and giggles. Theo was so glad that he had his friends there to help him. He would probably be an absolute mess without them.

A few hours later, Robin opened his eyes. The friends were watching a movie, so Theo only noticed when his boyfriend squeezed his hand. Whipping his head over to look at the taller boy, Theo saw a small smile on his lips. Jumping up from his spot on the floor, the smaller boy grabbed the Hobgoblins face and gave him a firm kiss. 

Sometime during the kiss, the movie paused. His friends walked into the kitchen to give the boyfriends some alone time. Pulling back from the kiss, Theo rested his forehead on Robin’s. “Don’t you ever do this to me again, you hear me.” He giggled out.

Robin smiled widely and nodded. “I promise Theo. I’m sorry, and it won't happen again.” And with that, Robin gave his boyfriend another long, sweet kiss.


End file.
